


"duck-shaped pipe"

by robofennec



Series: Vinnoel one-shots [4]
Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marijuana, they smoke from a duck pipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robofennec/pseuds/robofennec
Summary: Vinny and Joel get high. Joel gets a blowjob.





	"duck-shaped pipe"

Vinny sighed before taking a long hit from his duck-shaped pipe. He closed his eyes as he blew it out his mouth and nose, then opened one as he heard a quiet giggle beside him. Joel always got high faster than Vinny, or any of the boys for that matter.

He handed the pipe to his boyfriend anyway, letting him take another hit before pulling it away. Joel let him.

"I'm...love you," Joel said eloquently, then let out another giggle at himself.

"I'm love you too," Vinny teased, allowing the younger man to lean heavily on him. Vinny was against the wall, so he wouldn't fall over from the weight.

"Weeee should kiss," Joel decided, and climbed onto Vinny's lap. It took him a good minute to accomplish. Vinny easily held his face away for a few seconds to take another hit before he let Joel kiss him.

The kiss was slow and lazy and a little sloppy. Even though Vinny still wasn't as high as Joel -- or maybe he was and the Swede was just playing it up for kicks -- he was just as elated to be connected like this.

He separated to take another long hit before returning his lips to Joel's and letting the smoke slide into his mouth. He relished the feeling of it absorbing into his body, and let it out in a shaky breath.

"You always get horny when you're high," Vinny quipped, though he was getting a little aroused himself.

"You know it, brrottherrr," Joel answered with another, fuller laugh. He got himself better situated in Vinny's lap and started to grind against him.

Vinny closed his eyes and set the pipe on the windowsill near them, abandoning it for the moment. He buried his face in Joel's hair, breathing in the scent of weed and cologne. He was content just letting Joel do the work, but when he heard a little whine from the younger's lips, he couldn't help but grind back.

A satisfied grumble left Joel, and when Vinny reached up under his unreadable metal t-shirt and rubbed at his nipples he groaned again. He arched his back and whispered, "More. Please."

Vinny was happy to oblige, sliding his hands up to grope Joel's chest. He unzipped Joel's jeans and fished his cock out of his boxers, wondering how it even fit in there while hard.

He slowly pushed Joel onto his back, and laid on top of him to kiss for a moment. He pulled away and crawled down Joel's body, and the man moaned at the thought of what he was about to enjoy.

Vinny nuzzled Joel's dick and breathed in his scent before anything else. After a few seconds of just laying there, looking up at Joel with a teasing expression, he dragged his tongue across the sensitive tip, garnering a moan from the man in front of him. He continued with this for a minute or two, though for Joel it felt like ages.

Suddenly Vinny took the thick cock into his mouth, making Joel cry out in shock and pleasure. He sank as far as he could onto it, which wasn't even half of its impressive length, and began to bob his head, pressing his tongue against its most sensitive spots. Joel was certainly not quiet, moaning and whining at every little thing Vinny did to him.

He stroked everything he couldn't take, giving Joel's balls a gentle squeeze every now and then. Vinny could feel them tensing between his fingers, and the thought that he could make Joel feel this way made him feel a myriad of emotions, all of them fantastic.

"Vinny," Joel croaked, back and neck arched as he brought his hands to the back of the older man's head. "Let me... let me..." He couldn't get the words out.

Vinny just gave him a thumbs up. Joel could do whatever the hell he wanted.

Thank God Vinny was good at sucking dick, because otherwise he probably would've died at a nine-inch monster being shoved into his throat.

Luckily he didn't have to endure it for long, because soon Joel's moans started to get louder, his fingers in Vinny's hair getting tighter, and his warm cum shot down his throat. He barely had to swallow with how deep in his throat Joel was, but a little still managed to fall from his lips as he came off of Joel, panting.

God, his throat was gonna be so sore.

"Thank you," Joel murmured, tucking himself back into his boxers, but not bothering to zip up. He pulled Vinny into his arms and nuzzled against his cheek. The New Yorker hugged back, not willing to sacrifice his throat to say anything.

Until Joel said "I love you," and Vinny just had to say it back.


End file.
